coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9417 (30th March 2018)
Plot Phelan packs a holdall and prepares to sail away without Eileen. Eileen still thinks he's going fishing and asks to accompany him. Desperate to put her off, Phelan tells her he needs time on his own and accuses her of crowding him. Adam arrives at the police station to represent Gary. Still covering for Geoff Metcalfe, Audrey gets distracted resulting in several seconds of dead air but soon finds her rhythm. She's relieved when Geoff takes over the microphone. Izzy kicks off at Tyrone for betraying Fiz. Tyrone and Fiz are in the midst of a blazing row when Henry Newton arrives at the pub to see how the family day is going. Eva is relieved when the midwife finds her baby's heartbeat and confirms that she's healthy. Eileen is puzzled by Phelan's behaviour and calls Liz to ask for advice. Liz advises her to give up on him and come home. DS Willets tells Gary about the bodies found beneath the foundations at the building site. Eileen gives Phelan one last chance and joins him at the marina, finding him in a foul mood. Phelan sets sail without her and only stops when Eileen cuts her hand on the picnic hamper and kicks the hamper into the water, taking the car keys with it. He stays behind to nursemaid her. Tyrone and Fiz stop arguing when they realise that Hope and Ruby are missing. Peter finds them in the back room of the Rovers with Simon, who took them out of harm's way. Tyrone and Fiz are ashamed of themselves. David and Shona visit Audrey in hospital, where David stops to read a notice about HIV. Adam phones Tim and tells him about the discoveries at the building site and that the police believe the bodies to be Phelan's victims. Tim frantically leaves a voicemail for Eileen warning her that she is in danger from Phelan. An emotional Eva calls Aidan from hospital but hangs up before he answers. Eileen is horrified to hear Tim's voicemail. Phelan books a taxi home for Eileen and leaves her to go back to the cottage by herself. When she gets a signal on her phone, she returns Tim's call, unaware that Phelan is lurking behind her. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Midwife - Ashleigh Morley *DS Willets - James Quinn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor *Weatherfield General - Radio station, corridor and maternity unit *Cottage, Whitehaven- Kitchen *Marina and harbour, Whitehaven Notes *First appearance of Jake Windass since 22nd December 2017, last until 13th August 2018 and final appearance of Seth & Theo Wild in the role. In the character's next appearance he would be played by Bobby Bradshaw. *The harbour scenes were recorded in Whitehaven, Cumbria. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The truth about Pat finally catches up with Eileen, and as the row in the Rovers escalates, Tyrone and Fiz are shocked to realise Hope and Ruby have disappeared. Meanwhile, Moira accuses Liz of fancying Johnny, but Liz says she prefers Mike. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,520,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes